


Maybe Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji really wants a cat. Yosuke needs a little bit of persuading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tomorrow

Souji left a trail of kisses on Yosuke’s chest, one hand gripping Yosuke’s hip. Yosuke squirmed, like always. Souji suckled on Yosuke’s neck before bringing their lips together for a brief peck. Souji’s other hand was down Yosuke’s pants.

Yosuke tried threading his fingers through the other’s hair, but his fingers fumbled in ecstasy. Souji grazed his hand against his partner’s dick, teasing him at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Souji stated speaking, punctuating every word with a slow stroke along Yosuke’s dick, “Hey, uh, I was thinking”

Yosuke was panting a little, the anticipation driving him mad. “Yeah?” he murmured, his voice low and soft.

Souji kissed him on the jaw and said in his ear, so quiet he barely even heard it, “We should get a cat. Or ten.”

"I don't think"

Their lips met again. Souji pressed against Yosuke, forcing his mouth open ever so slightly. Souji licked at the corners of Yosuke's lips, then ran his tongue along the edges of Yosuke's teeth. Yosuke's arched back slightly, trying to get more friction from Souji's hand. A small hum came from Souji, who thumbed lightly over Yosuke's tip.

"We could be one big happy family. Get matching sweaters for everyone. Take family pictures every year."

"Souji," Yosuke hissed impatiently.

He increased the pace, making quick strokes up and down Yosuke's length. Yosuke tried rolling his hips to match Souji's movements, but in his lust-filled daze it was hard to coordinate properly. 

“We could have playdates with Chie’s dog. Catch up with each other. Yukiko could come along too.”

Yosuke let out a short moan, his arms looping around Souji's neck in an attempt to bring him into a frantic kiss. Souji’s lips brushed over his forehead instead. Yosuke’s arms went slack as Souji slowed down again.

A few more strokes after that were more than enough to push Yosuke over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm rushed through him, his body going weak under Souji.

Souji curled up against Yosuke, waiting for his answer. He wasn’t entirely sure if Yosuke was coherent enough to provide any kind of response. Then he heard him rumble out a string of words.

“We’re not getting a cat.”

Souji’s reply came quick, like he was already expecting Yosuke to say that, “Yeah you’re right, it’s better to get two. Otherwise one of them would get lonely.”

“That’s not”

Souji traced a line on Yosuke’s stomach, stopping his sentence in its tracks. “We should clean up,” Souji said, although he didn’t really intend to.

“Mmm.”

“You know, I saw this one cute tabby cat the other day and it looked just like you, and what if I got a grey cat we could be cat parents and have our little cat kids that look like us, and you know cats are easier to take care of than babies just think of this as a stepping stone into adulthood and”

There was no stopping Souji once he started, so Yosuke just listened and tried bringing Souji’s body closer to him.

“Just. Start with one.” Yosuke sighed.

Souji grinned into Yosuke’s shoulder. He was so easy to convince.


End file.
